


A SuperM-orning

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Back Pain, Ballerino with weakened legs Jongin, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cohabitation, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High endurance Lee Taemin, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, My first SuperM drabble, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not used to be bottom Kim Jongin, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperM means SuperMarried, TaeKai are both little shits, Top Lee Taemin, Trying to get used to being top Lee Taemin, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Taemin is hungry and he needs to do some necessary measures to wake hibernating baby bear Jongin up.





	A SuperM-orning

"Mark, tell them the breakfast is ready. And tell them to come over quick because it's better to be eaten really hot. Okay?" Taeyong skillfully cut up the tater tots bake and toasts as he told Mark to wake up the rest of his hyungs since he was the first one to rise from sleep after their long flight back to America.  
"Yes hyung." Mark obeyed his hyung and got a ramen pot and metal ladle he could use to wake the other members up.  
"Kids, mommy Taeyong told me to wake you up because the breakfast is ready!! Chittaphon.. Yukhei.. Baekhyun.. Taemin.. Jongin!!!!" Mark passed through the hallway of the rooms by banging the ladle against the bottom of the pot and of course, he was greeted with his hyungs' ramble that's still sleepy.  
Ten opened his room and tried to take Mark back to the bed but he was poked on his side, so he gave up.  
"Why are you so noisy??"  
"Uhm, all I can say is your Yongie is done cooking and he told me to wake all of you up. The dish won't be good to eat if it's not that hot."  
"Oh? Okay okay I gotta go to catch it then. Goodluck in waking them up!!" Ten left Mark by the hallway and the poor maknae sighed, since the other rooms seem to be unshaken. After a few attempts of angrily banging the casserole by his hyung's rooms, Baekhyun's room opened.  
"Baby what do you want? I promise, hyung would buy anything for you later only if you'll let us sleep more.." Baekhyun pleaded like a puppy, but Mark is determined to make everyone go and eat breakfast first then sleep again afterwards so he vroomed inside Baekhyun's room, with a still sprawled out baby Yukhei at the bed.  
"Ya ya Yukhei get up!! Taeyong hyung would really get angry!! Get up now or you won't be able to eat anything later on. I swear your ass would get whipped and it will seriously hurt. You know how it feels to get a big flip flop slapped on your butt!" With Mark's words, Yukhei opened his eyes and did his best to wear his clothes as soon as possible. Baekhyun that's still sleepy were suddenly awakened when Yukhei carried him out towards the dining table while Mark was left at their still unmade room.  
"Uh jinjja. Lovers, lovers. And heck, I still have to go through another lovers before I could eat in peace. Huhu." Mark wearily went in front of Taemin and Kai's room, the biggest one on their villa, sighed and began his gong-playing wakeup call again.  
"Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin, please wake up and head to the dining table!! Taeyong hyung finished cooking breakfast and he told me it's best to eat it hot hot hot!!!"  
"Uhm yeah we'll follow! It's okay, you could go ahead and eat with them first!" Mark sighed even with the positive implication that Taemin is already awake, but there were no voice heard from Kai.  
"Is Jongin hyung awake now??"  
"Uhm I still have to do something to my baby bear so he'd wake up. Don't worry, uhm give me 10 minutes!!"  
"10 minutes??? Why??"  
"Please? Just 10 minutes. I promise we'll go there wide awake."  
"But Taeyong hyung would get mad if I don't have both of you with me.."  
"You could go first and eat and then maybe by then we're all ready to go too. Please Minhyung ah, just 10 minutes for Taeminnie hyung."  
"Oh? Ara. Arasseo hyung. If he's mad I'll go back here okay?"  
"Yeah yeah. And if he gets mad, we'll just handle him. Don't worry much and eat breakfast well. We'll follow soon."  
"Ara hyung. Please make it fast!" Mark pouted and went back to the breakfast table where the rest of the members are eating.

"Jonginnie.. Jonginnie wake up!!! It's time for breakfast!!" But Taemin's big baby bear just hugged him and slammed him back to the bed.  
"Jonginnie, breakfast is ready!!! Aigoo we have to go. And Taeminnie is also hungry. My cheeks are already so flat. You don't want that, right?"  
"I'll just kiss your cheeks so it'd still be puffy and swollen. Nini bear is still super sleepy."  
"Jongin I'm serious!!! Taeminnie is really hungry!! If you won't wake up I'll leave you here. And I'll take the guys out. You'll be left here alone."  
"Nooooo." Jongin cooed but is still asleep.  
"Jongin if you really don't get up now, I would have to do necessary measures."  
"Um." Taemin is annoyed so he went under the sheets and ate his breakfast. With kisses, licks and lots of sucking, Jongin's morning wood have been deflated by Taemin.  
"Umm yummy. But you're still asleep.. aigoo. Kim Jongin wake up now!!!"  
Taemin may have already got his 'breakfast' but Jongin is still not moving so he slicked his own morning wood with lube, spread Jongin's legs out and penetrated his sleeping love.  
"Jonginnie.. my honey baby bear.. come on, wake up.." Taemin grinned when Jongin started to move and give out some unexpectedly loud moans.  
"Ya be quiet they're already awake! Wake up so we could eat our breakfast!!"  
"I'm awake now, Taeminnie. Thank you.. ahh so good.." Jongin closed his eyes again that Taemin almost pinched his waist so he'd wake up but was relieved when Jongin licked his fluffy, still swollen lips instead.  
"I can't believe you're still able to do this after all the rounds we had before we sleep a few hours ago. Wow. You still have lots of loads left, huh? I haven't drain all your energy?"  
"Well, don't compare yourself to me, Jongin. I may have been releasing lots of loads but with a few hours of sleep and enough drive, I'd be able to fuck you a lot again. Sadly your body is not like mine, you still need some hours of sleep before you'd be ready for action again."  
"I'm still a baby."  
"Yeah right. You're my baby. But ah you're so tight. How come.."  
"Like what you said, don't compare yourself to me. I may have been fucked real good by you last night but I could be as tight as hell. Uhm, should I ride you this time? Your legs might start to sleep.."  
"Do it, baby." Jongin indeed ride Taemin out. Bouncing on Taemin's cock is one of Jongin's favorite especially when Taemin is the one on the lead. They have been alternating through the years (though Taemin mostly the bottom) and they know each other's body well. This time, Jongin feels like Taemin is almost there so he madly bounced on Taemin's cock deeply that his prostate is brushed too, so they would cum at the same time. After a few help thrusts from Taemin, he felt his insides got painted white with Taemin's cum. Jongin on the other hand, came but released a relatively lesser amount that the usual.  
"Nice. You already released twice this morning. Anyways I'm really hungry now so let's go."  
"Taeminnie, wait."  
"What? Why?" Taemin got worried that Jongin is hurt.  
"Uhm.. my legs?" Jongin shyly admitted with a pout.  
"What's up with my cute baby bear ballerino's legs?"  
"It's melted. I can't stand up. I still lack of sleep plus I came twice already. Uhm can you help me?" Jongin's cute pout won since it melted Taemin's heart.  
"Ara ara. Aigoo my cutie pie baby bear that's taller than me, the amazing main dancer of EXO Kim Kai, ballerino legs are melted after cumming twice. Alright, you could ride my back."  
"Hehe I love you."  
"I love you too. Now dress up and ride my back. Palli." Jongin just smiled and ride Taemin's back. Taemin may have a small body frame but his upper body is very strong, thanks to all the gym training he had with his Jonghyun hyung where they did more pull-ups.  
"Are you okay? Can you carry me like this?"  
"Of course. You're still light especially you lost weight again."

  
They arrived to the dining table with the rest of the members surprised on why Taemin is giving Jongin a piggy back ride.  
"What took you so long??? Ya we decided to just eat it all because it'd be really unpleasant to eat cold. Taeyong would just make a different breakfast for the two of you." Baekhyun whined as he saw the couple who's just all smiles.  
"Taemin hyung, why are you carrying Jongin hyung at your back?" Taeyong asked.  
"Uhm it's because-" Jongin covered Taemin's mouth and prevented him from spilling the truth that his legs are melted.  
"Ah haha it's because Taemin lost on our bet. We played a bit of rock paper scissors and the one who lose after 18 rounds would give a piggy back ride to the winner." Jongin grinned, looking at the member's faces to see if they believe him or not.  
"Oh ara. But I think it's fine to put Jongin hyung down now. I mean, you already arrived here and he could sit on the stool." Lucas exclaimed, looking a bit excited because of his hyungs' sudden piggyback antics in the morning.  
"Ania ania we agreed he'll carry me on his back until after we eat breakfast." Taemin gave a very questioning expression that Lucas and Mark laughed at him.  
"Jongin hyung, Taemin hyung doesn't seem to agree with you." Mark blurted out while Lucas beside him is already cracking up because he thinks that his hyungs are adorable.  
"Ania ania it is true!" Jongin pouted, strongly denying Taemin's disagreement.  
"Honey baby, I think I would just let you slide down my back. Taeminnie is tired, it's only the start of the day." Taemin whined but Jongin faced Taemin and gave him a super cute pout.  
"But Nini wants to stay.. you don't want to carry me anymore?" Taemin melted again as his baby bear Nini gave him a super sweet kiss on the cheek and a tight hug by his neck.  
"Ania it's not like that. Anyways Taeyong, are you already cooking the food?"  
"Yeah hyung. Spam rice with eggs and a few toasts would be ready in a few minutes."  
"Ara ara."

Taemin went by the sofa bed to slam Jongin down.  
"Ya Taeminnie!!" Jongin whined when his butt bounced over the couch.  
"I swear my back's gonna break! Let me rest a bit." Taemin stretched his back while Lucas, Mark and Baekhyun laughed at them.  
"Gosh you two. We know what happened. You were so loud. And you Kim Jongin, I've never thought I'd hear you moan like crazy." Baekhyun commented with a hint of teasing smirk.  
"Ya hyung! The babies are here!"  
"Ania it's okay hyung. Uhm, liberated minds? And we're here with you to learn." Lucas gave a wink on his hyungs that also cracked up afterwards.  
"Yeah right." Taemin was laughing at Jongin so he got poked with Jongin's long fingers.  
"Why are you laughing with them??" Jongin started to pout again, as he knows that his pout is Taemin's weakness.  
"You're so cute, you know? 'Nini wants to stay'. Ah super cute baby bear."  
"I don't think you'd ever win a rock paper scissors tournament even if it reach 18 rounds. Tell me about it, Jongin. I know your luck in that game." Baekhyun smirked again, this time, joined by Mark and Lucas.  
"That's the truth, hyung."  
"Ahaha no baby bear is lying. He.. his legs are melted so he can't stand or walk." Taemin blurted out in between his giggles.  
"Ya Taeminnie close your mouth! Aigoo!" Taemin sprinted away from the couch and since Jongin's legs are melted, he wasn't able to get near him.  
"Aigoo. So that was the real reason." Baekhyun, Lucas and Mark shook their heads while giving judgemental smirks.  
"Ania that's not true!"  
"Then if it isn't, go ahead, stand up and walk." Jongin calmed down and tried his best to stand and walk, and he was able to do it, with super wobbly legs.  
"Wow so your strength is coming back. Finally! I don't have to-" Taemin commented until Jongin melted by the floor only a few steps away from the couch.  
"Oh my gosh Jongin, you're fucked real good." Baekhyun clapped, followed by the two babies beside him.  
"Uhm, yeah? It was great but legs.. fell asleep and lost energy?" Taemin felt a bit of guilt so he went to carry his big baby bear back to the couch.  
"It's okay baby. Don't worry, I'll be here to help you. I know I made you like that so I'll take care of you."  
"I love you so much! Ah, at least I have Taeminnie who would be my slave during these times." Jongin winked at their members while Taemin poked his side to tame him down.

After all their ramblings and antics, Taeyong and Ten said that their breakfast is ready. Taemin loosened up from Jongin's hug and went to the dining table.  
"Taeminnie? You'll leave me here?" The ever cute baby bear wanted to be carried again but Taemin didn't go back to do so.  
"Wait for me, love. I'll eat there with you."  
"Oh?" Taemin indeed went to the dining table only to get their food - some spam, rice and egg omurice plus toasts that they could eat easily.  
"Baby, say aaaahhh!!"  
"Taeminnie? Really?"  
"Yup. Palli and eat this. Aw baby bear is very good! Eat up a lot!" Jongin finally played along with Taemin after getting another poke on his waist, which made their fellow members go "awww".  
"Ah, still my all-time favorite couple. They're already 9 years strong yet they still treat each other like they're only a few months in love." Taeyong exclaimed as he saw his favorite hyungs very sweet and so in love, while sharing their food and by feeding each other.  
Jongin was all smiles when he suddenly leaned over to Taemin's ear.  
"Taeminnie love?"  
"Um?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Eish stop whisphering you love each other! As if we don't know that!" Baekhyun whined, watching his younger brothers like a proud parent.  
"Hahaha." Jongin gave a sarcastic smile then went by Taemin's ear again.  
"Taeminnie.. let's sleep for a few hours and I promise, I'd be good as new again."  
"But your legs are still melted! How could you recover from it if we won't rest?"  
"I'll be able to get by. I know that. Besides I'm already experienced. My legs would be okay by then. And you only came once, you have to cum again."  
"Don't compare yourself to me, Jongin. You still have to get used to be the bottom before your legs could get used to not being melted. I've experienced that before and was able to push myself further so it doesn't melt anymore."  
"So I guess we'd have to play more rock paper and scissors then? I'll look forward to it." Jongin winked at Taemin while Taemin just smiled with his eyes, then slammed his love to the big couch to poke his ticklish waist while their other members were laughing at how cute they are.


End file.
